


Separated

by Cant_Blink



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Barbed Penis, Barbed Twin Penis, Clean First Chapter, Eventual Smut, Ghidorah Head-shipping, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Other, Requested fic, Smut, Three-Shot story, Twin Penis, Violent Courtship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Blink/pseuds/Cant_Blink
Summary: Requested fic. Takes place during Weakness as San's mentioned dream. In said dream, the three Ghidorah heads have been inexplicably separated and instinct starts taking hold of them. First chapter is completely clean and explores San's reaction to being a one-headed dragon, but smut in the next two chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous From Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+From+Tumblr).

> This is a clean chapter, no worries! This was requested on my Tumblr by one Mr./Mrs. "Anonymous". Only my second smut fic, so I'm still nervous but we'll see how it goes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San finds himself separated from his brothers and tries to figure out how to deal with having his very own body.

The warmth washing over him was familiar, yet something felt wrong. Terribly wrong. 

Opening his eyes slowly, San lifted his head up from the ground, blinking drearily. It was daylight already; they must’ve slept in. Very odd, as Ichi did really well at keeping them on a reliable schedule. Maybe the stress of what happened the night prior drained everyone’s energy. But something still felt off for some reason, although everything looked as it should: he was still by the volcano’s caldera where he and his brothers-

It came as an unpleasant jolt when he realized that his brothers weren’t immediately next to him. But that was impossible! They were always there, being attached and all! But when his wide and panicked eyes scanned the area around him, he saw nobody. Not even the slave sleeping in the lava. Did the bird escape? Why wasn't Ni keeping watch?! Wait, no, it was San's turn to have the last shift, wasn’t it? Has he fallen asleep on the job?! Ichi and Ni will be so mad at him!

Well, the slave couldn't have gotten far with his injuries, they can follow the blood no doubt left behind.

Or they could, if he can find his brothers! Felt weird he even had to do that!

He looked over to his right side, expecting to see his siblings maybe curled up against their back. But no, he saw not even the slightest hint of their presence. Have they been ripped off somehow, without his notice?! No, there was no wound and their body would've regenerated them quickly given their proximity to the volcano. Their, -his?-, shoulders were bare as if he was born with just one head. He looked down the rest of his body in horror, looking for anything else that may have changed, any sign of where his brothers may be.

He still looked the same. Two wings, two legs, two tails. Except for the absence of his brothers, everything was as it should be.

Breaths heavy in terror, he reached out with his neurons on reflex, to share his distress and fear-riddled thoughts. But there was nothing but silence within him. No other thoughts to respond to his own, nothing to even hint that his siblings were there. For the very first time in his life, he was alone.

Completely and utterly alone.

He couldn’t stop the whimpers from escaping him. He was never meant to be completely alone like this! He wasn’t a first-born, like Ichi was! He remembered the stories the eldest told him of his early life of solitude and although there was nothing inherently terrifying about it, the concept still freaked San out. He could never imagine living life without his siblings...

Well, now he’s living it!

He was so very confused. What even happened to cause this? None of it made sense. Ichi and Ni were fighting, but that happened before and never resulted in this! They mated with their slave, but what kind of side-effect is this?! It didn’t add up!

Before he can stop himself, his whimpers escalated into a piercing wail, calling in distress for his brothers, for SOMEONE! There was no response, everything around him deathly quiet, with not even the bubbling of the volcano’s magma breaking the silence. Not even an echo of his call returning to him. 

Unsettling. 

Something didn’t feel right about this, some sense of hidden uneasiness beneath his blanket of fear. Okay, he just needed to take a few breaths, work this out. Breathe in, breathe out. He shook his head, he never had to work anything out on his own before. He always relied on the guidance of his older siblings to show and tell him how he was supposed to act, what he was supposed to do. He wasn’t the brightest star in the galaxy, but when he did try to act on his own, his brothers were always there to help him through whatever problem he came across.

Or rather, Ichi did. Ni always just wanted him to figure things out on his own. To be more independent. San never understood why he would need to learn how to be self-reliant, but now he wished he had listened to Ni. At least, then he would be able to function somewhat on his own right now!

Okay, everything will be okay. Keep taking deep breaths. His brothers would want him to keep calm. Don’t panic.

When he managed to calm down a bit, silencing his whimpers, he came to notice a rumbling through the earth, the air. He felt something on the edge of his mind, correlating to the rumbles. His instincts recognized this sensation.

Another Ghidorah’s infrasonic and telepathic waves, announcing their presence and claiming this planet. Listening, there was two of them now. He let out his own telepathic and infrasonic waves on instinct. He never had to do such a thing, it was always Ichi’s job or Ni’s if Ichi was incapacitated. 

Wait... 

Those other Ghidorah...

There’s two of them....

He’s missing two siblings...

They had to be his brothers!

Alongside the waves, San let out another long-distance call as loud as he can. Still no echo returning to him, but it didn’t matter. Because he heard the responding roar from one of them! The great distance was distorting the call a bit, but San swore it sounded like Ichi!

His anxiety and dread made way for relief. Even if his hopeful mind was playing tricks on him and these two weren’t his brothers, surely the other Ghidorah would know what happened to him, right?

Right...? 

They would chase him off the planet, he realized. They’ll court him and then chase him off, taking away any hope of relocating his brothers.

As he sits there crestfallen, waiting as the nearest Ghidorah’s signal grew closer, he resolved that he would sooner fight than allow himself to lose any chance of finding his brothers. Hopefully it won’t escalate to the need, but San would rather die than flee this world and abandon his brothers.

He waited, and waited.

Growing restless, he began to pace circles around the volcano’s summit, his movements clumsy. It occurred to him that he never actually moved the body around on a world before. He had freedom of movement when traveling through space and it was his shift while the other two slept, but the presence of gravity when on a planet meant they had to sleep on the ground. If San tried to walk around then, he would wake his siblings and receive punishment, and so he never did. And they’ve never been in a position where he would have control of their body in waking hours. Ichi had full domain over it, and Ni was the back-up should something happen to their alpha. Never before had the responsibility fallen onto San’s shoulders.

Wow... He never actually WALKED. Or ran. Or flew through a proper atmosphere.

The revelation did well to distract him from his anxiety, at least temporarily. Even better, at least he's getting practice for when the other Ghidorah arrived. If they weren't his brothers, and things went south, he had to be coordinated enough to fight.

It wasn't so hard, really-oh, nevermind!

He slipped and tumbled down the volcano's slope to the ground below. Rolling along a short distance, he slid to a halt, knocking many trees over and leaving a bit of a furrow in the ground. Pulling in his wings as he righted onto his feet, he pushed himself up and shook the dirt and debris off. Nothing seemed damaged at least, and nobody witnessed such embarrassment.

Maybe he should keep practicing on level ground, where the chances of screwing up is a little bit lower. Yeah, that sounded better.

After some time working to coordinate his movements, he looked up and tensed when he spotted a speck in the distance, the signal telling him this was the other hydra, the closest one to him. He waited with baited breath, ready for a fight, as it came close enough for him to make out some features. One head. Hatchling? Maybe he didn’t have to fight after all- wait, no! It soon became clear this was no hatchling; it was far too large, horns and body too well developed.

A large grin broke over his muzzle as he recognized the scarred face, the broken horn, the intimidating aura San has admired all his life.

“BROTHER NI!!” he exclaimed, scrambling over with ungainly strides as his older brother landed by him. He doesn’t even think as he pressed his muzzle and forehead up against Ni’s neck in an affectionate gesture, joyful cries escaping his throat as he took in his brother’s familiar scent. Their shared scent. He flicked out his tongue to take in more of it, and to lick his sibling’s scales. He got a responding snarl and when he didn’t immediately pull away, he felt jaws close onto his horn and harshly threw him off.

Yep, this was Ni alright! He was undeterred by the rejection, shining eyes gleaming happily as he stared. Ni was the same size as he was, although he was noticeably bulkier with more muscle mass around his chest and shoulders. No doubt a compliment to his battle prowess.

Ni was staring at him too, looking him up and down, no doubt trying to make sense of this. San could feel an instinct ebbing within him, but it was buried under his emotions and the concerns pressing onto his mind. So Ni was separated too, and for some reason was flung to another part of the world. Or has he and Ichi flown off in search of a solution, leaving him to sleep so as not to worry him? Doesn’t matter! He missed them so much and everything will be okay now that he had an older brother to follow the lead of.

Still, he wanted answers and if they had gone out to search, maybe they found something. His questions leave him at a rapid-fire pace. “What happened to us, Brother Ni? Where were you? Where’s Brother Ichi? What’s going on? Why-” His barrage of inquiries were cut off when Ni snapped at his muzzle harshly, causing him to cry out.

“Shut up.” Ni snarled at him and San immediately averted his eyes with a whimper.

“Sorry. I just woke up like this and I don’t know what to do.”

“You never do,” Ni huffed, his eyes still scanning over the younger dragon. There was a flash of intent in his eyes that San didn’t know what to make of and he felt his concern grow. But Ni shook his head as if shaking something off before grumbling. “Ichi is on his way right now. We will wait for him to arrive and see what he’s found. We’ll plan from there.”

“Right,” San agreed, nodding quickly. He was so happy to have someone here to lead him. The previous concern left him as he took a breath, taking in more scent as he does. That buried instinct tried again to catch his notice with that breath, and especially when Ni gave him another glance. This time he recognized the persistent instinct. It was his impulse to breed, insisting he climb onto the other dragon, grab onto him, an-

No! He can’t, that’ll involve fighting and the last thing he wanted was to get into another fight with Ni! Anyone else, maybe, but not him!

San shook himself as if it’ll throw the instinct off and moved clumsily to settle down by the former right-head. Without even thinking, he was choosing to sit by his brother’s left side, almost as if trying to recreate their natural positions if they were still joined. It helped San feel better, but it also made the lack of Ichi more noticeable.

Everything just felt so wrong!

The impulse within still doesn’t leave him, despite his rejection to it, made stronger every time he glanced at the other hydra. Ni kept looking at him too, nostrils flaring as he took in deep silent breaths. Every so often, his tongue would flick out. San tried to keep the instinct muffled by focusing on his wings. He can still feel his brother’s gaze on him. Seemed even he couldn’t wrap his head around this phenomenon either.

San was trying so hard to get used to the idea of having his own body. It felt odd and horrifying that he didn’t have the presence of his brothers’ neurons within him. Although he still had Ni here next to him, it wasn’t the same and it made him feel even more alone somehow. It was distressing enough that he didn’t even notice the sound of someone shifting closer towards him. He didn’t notice until he felt an unexpected bite into the back of his neck, where it met the rest of his body. Folded wings wrapped tight around his waist and the instinct within intensified.

San immediately shrieked, convinced of an enemy ambush. How they managed to sneak up on him, he didn’t know but he reflexively threw his wings back to try to push them off and snapped around to bite into flesh. He felt the ‘enemy’ shake viciously, the pain tearing through him. That shake felt familiar.

Crying out as he jolted himself away, scales ripping off from his neck, he turned towards his aggressor with wings flared defensively and tails rattling. He was stunned to find that the ‘enemy’ was his brother and he only had a second to recognize what was happening...

He was going to have a courtship fight with Ni...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ni engages San in the courtship battle, which the latter is less than thrilled with. When it's over, the real fun begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the guts to post this. Hopefully, it doesn't disappoint, especially since this is what the requester wanted in the first place! Without any more of my stalling, enjoy!

It’s funny how the universe worked...

A courtship fight with his sibling was what he was trying to avoid by ignoring those instincts. Unfortunately, he had failed to realize that Ni would’ve felt those same instincts too. And unlike him, the second-in-command was far from discouraged by the concept of a fight with his subordinate.

San’s instinct tried to reassure him: this was a ritualized fight that, while bloody, isn’t going to kill him. But his horror argued against those instincts. You know what else was supposed to be a ritualized fight? Their last battle! That dominance fight was supposed to be a bloodless wrestling match and look at the bloodbath that turned out to be! Ni simply does not DO ritualized fights! He just treats them all with the same brutality!

Memories of their last battle, so long ago, flashed into his mind and pure terror succeeds in overriding his breeding instincts. Yes, he’s gotten better at this whole ‘fighting’ thing but the idea of facing the cause of his fear was having him relapse. The last time he gave in to the instinct to fight Ni, it ended in him getting impaled through the neck. Like hell he was repeating that mistake! 

He lowered his wings as the reality of this predicament truly hits him...

San’s going to die. He’s going to lose or he’s going to die. No ifs, ands, or buts about it! He remembered the many previous courtship battles they would partake in when they were still joined. Ichi and Ni did not take losing well; indeed, in some cases, he’s witnessed his brothers escalating the fight to kill their potential mate if they were on the losing end. 

Things did not bode well for him.

But maybe there’s a chance? Whenever Ni attacked him, he would submit immediately in the hopes it wouldn’t escalate.

This was no exception and as Ni lunged at him with a roar, San cringed back and felt teeth graze his scales, just barely missing him. He scrambled back more, almost tripping over himself as he lowered his head and flattening his horns back against his neck. But Ni doesn’t back off, the instinct for courtship too strong and yielding to his dominance isn’t going to save him from his fate. San knew this, those same instincts STILL kept trying to get him to fight but he refused.

“Brother Ni, please!!” But he was ignored as Ni lunged forward and slammed into him. The youngest cried out, but used the momentum of the blow to keep them rolling so as to pin Ni down. But San doesn’t take advantage of this and tried to fly away, pushing off from his brother as his wings flailed. He’s never taken off before and his inexperience worked against him, hindering his escape. He should’ve practiced more!! Why didn’t he practice taking off?!

His brother grabbed him before he can get out of reach and slammed him back down into the ground. San grunted at the impact but his fear broke his stunned state quickly as he tried to crawl away. But it was useless as Ni struck again, kicking him over onto his back.

San struggled desperately, feeling his brother’s foot slam down onto his lower abdomen. The younger dragon knew what was coming and his fear skyrocketed. He screamed and cried. “Stop! Get off!!” He has to fight, there was no other alternative! To get away, he had to fight! Before it’s too late! He tried to kick his brother off, but his effort was futile. He couldn’t reach his opponent properly and was only raking at him with his claws.

The pressure on his underside forced his hemipenes out of his cloaca, and San lunged his jaws forward to bite into his brother’s shoulder. Trying to stop him. But Ni was not distracted, his own jaws lunging down towards-

San lets go of his sibling’s shoulder to slam his skull into his own midstrike. He never knew he could move with such speed and precision, but terror worked wonders apparently. This startled his brother enough for his foot to slip out of place and San wriggled. Just enough to kick him off properly. 

He scrambled onto his feet and wings, pulling his hemipenes back into his body as he does. They were safe, for now. He tried again to take flight, feeling his brother’s teeth close into the middle of one of his tails. But San already managed to grip hold of the air and was taking off, ripping skin from his tail as he does.

He was very clumsy, trying to figure out how to work with the air and the winds on such short notice. He can already hear Ni take off after him and the more experienced flyer was already closing distance fast. The storm their wings spawned seem to form unnaturally fast, moreso than usual, and it didn’t help San at all. His inexperience was having him climb higher and higher, and he had no idea how to turn or maneuver in the atmosphere. The winds and his untried instincts both felt unreliable. His heart was racing in his ears, as he tried to figure out what to do!

At the very least, he had to make it to Ichi! He’ll talk sense into Ni, right?

As if he’ll even make it to his oldest brother, as he felt talons close into his back. On pure reflex, San snapped around to slam his open wing into his brother and try to slash back, turning over to do so midflight. If he were experienced like Ichi or Ni, he would’ve been able to pull off the maneuver flawlessly. But alas, he lost grip of the air and he fell.

More reflexes surged to help him, righting himself and steadying his wings. At least his clumsy maneuver got him out of his brother’s claws. But Ni was already swooping for him again and San was about to repeat the maneuver when he noticed the golden light leading up his brother’s throat from his chest. His red eyes were glowing dangerously as the storm raged above him.

It was too late to dodge.

The Gravity Beam erupted from Ni’s jaws, into San’s right wing membrane. He screams as it pierced right through, tearing more as Ni brought the beam across his wing until he hit the bones of San’s modified flight ribs. The attack barely lasted a second, but it seemed to go on forever in the young dragon’s mind.

The Gravity Beam ended, leaving a gruesome rip in San’s wing. The now injured limb was useless and limp and San’s body tilted dangerously onto his wounded side and he lost the air in his functional wing.

He knew he already lost before he even hits the hard, unforgiving ground.

Pain plagues his body as he laid motionless for a moment, his regenerative powers racing to repair any damage as quickly as possible. His lung worked hard to extract any trace of energy from the air as he breathed in gasps, blood coming from his mouth and nose. A wave of twitches came over the fallen wyvern before he managed to pull his injured wing into a folded position. His body was shaking and his attempt to get up failed. Opening his eyes, he saw the shadow pass over him as Ni circled above, watching him try to recover before coming in for the landing. He felt the tremors through the ground beneath him as his brother landed nearby and he looked up at him. Ni was already moving for him at a more leisure pace, knowing San wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. 

He was still rough though when he shoved San over onto his back. The feeling of his foot planting onto his belly brought back the impulse to resist in the young dragon. Gathering his strength, he tried to shove his brother away feebly. The breath in his lung was returning to a normal state and he made use of it to cry pleas for mercy in a weak shaking voice.

“Brother Ni, don’t do this... You have to snap out of it.”

But Ni wasn’t listening to him, focused only on his gruesome task as he forced San’s hemipenes back out again. The youngest was already anticipating what was probably going to be the worst pain of his life and he continued to beg, trying to avoid it even though he knew it was useless. “Please... You have to fight it, I know you can. You’ve done it before, remember? With the bird? Please...” 

As expected, his words fell on deaf ears and there was no hesitation from Ni to lunge down as soon as the hemipenes were fully exposed. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, and yet, San couldn’t act fast enough to stop him this time, only able to let out one last cry. “No-!”

San’s voice cut out with a scream, as teeth sank into his vulnerable male organs. He couldn’t act to stop it now even if he was able to, the pain was absolutely excruciating, as Ni yanked back with great force. Blood erupts as both hemipenes were ripped clean off. The younger wyvern screamed louder, his voice cracking and giving out entirely. 

He goes limp for a moment, just trying to cope, before he shakily attempted to pull away again. This time, Ni lets him go as the aggressive second-in-command stepped off from him and turned away. He dropped the severed parts from his jaws onto the ground as he settled himself down comfortably and began to eat.

Coughing and gasping again, San managed to drag himself a short distance, righting himself as he trembled. _It was over_, he thought, trying to calm down his racing heart. The fight was done and in all honesty, it actually wasn’t as bad as he thought it was going to be. He was expecting his blood to be staining the landscape over a ten-mile radius. He took deep shaky breaths, trying to stifle his remaining coughs, and gingerly laid himself down onto the ground. Rest, just rest. Let his body heal.

He felt his blood puddling under him and trailing down his inner thighs. He shifted to lay himself onto his side, lifting up a leg as he looked down at the damage. He was bleeding heavily, although it was already starting to slow down. He instinctively moved to lick himself, to help his body along with the healing process.

This was the first time this has happened to him. San wasn’t as adverse to losing a courtship battle; he'd rather he didn't, but no shame in defeat if that's how things turned out. He would get laid either way. But he always had no choice but to go along with what his siblings did. And for them, losing was unacceptable. But now…

He continued tending his injury, cleaning the blood off his scales as he does. Behind him, Ni was still gnawing at the dismembered hemipenes, devouring them hungrily.

After a few minutes, the former right-head finished his meal, sniffing the ground a bit to make sure he wasn’t missing anything. Licking his lips, he turned his attention to San, who was still licking his cloaca tenderly. Moving towards him, Ni instinctively began to rumble, his deep voice reverberating through the air.

San looked up at his song, lowering his leg back down as a nervous expression came to his face. He was worried that his older brother would attack him again, but his instincts tried to reassure him. The battle was over, he should have nothing to be scared about anymore. But he wasn’t so sure; Ni was always so unpredictable and it wouldn’t surprise him if he decided to continue the attack in an unnecessarily brutal fashion. For what reason? He never needed a reason as far as San can tell...

Tense and ready to struggle at an instant’s notice, San pulled his feet back under him but kept himself lying on the ground, head low in submission. Even now, he still held the hopes that yielding to him would appease him. He was already trembling by the time Ni reached him and he flinched when the other hydra rested his head and neck onto his back, the melodious rumbles vibrating through him. Working to trigger San’s arousal. 

But the youngest still seemed uncertain, still shaking. This was the first time Ni’s ever touched him without the intent of hurting or dominating him, and he didn’t know how to feel. He’s just come to automatically expect anger when Ni touched him.

But there was no anger here, no ill-intent. Just his seductive song promising him immense pleasures.

After another moment, San realized that he wasn’t being hurt and the former left-head tentatively returned the rumbles, his higher-pitched voice working harmoniously with his courter’s. But his responding song meant to show his receptiveness was unsure and anxious. Ni didn’t seem to like this and San’s anxiety rose as his brother opened his mouth and... his forked tongue slipped out to trail along his tense body. Ni was... licking him? He’s never done that to him before, not once, and it throws off San’s fear a bit. Ni was still functioning solely off of instinct, trying to assure his mate of his intentions and excite him into receptiveness. It was so odd, but San doesn’t stop his song.

Strange as it was, it actually felt pretty good. He always wanted a moment where Ni would show affection to him, and although this wasn’t exactly what he was looking for and he knew very well that there was no real affection behind this, the gentleness at least gave the illusion.

His returning song gained more confidence as he finally began to relax, his fear starting to subside and allowing his own instinct to grip him completely. His brother, his mate’s song and administrations were working as it triggered lust to course through him. San’s sexual desires, once aroused, wasn’t something he was ever able to resist. He was a practical slave to those impulses, and now was no exception. He wasted no time in moving to show his receptiveness, lifting his hips higher to bump against the older dragon and raising both of his tails, presenting himself for easy access. He would continue to bump against his mate insistently, his eager actions quite erotic to the older dragon. 

Continuing his serenade, Ni moved his head from San’s back towards his tails, to his cloaca. San felt the hot breath against him as his mate sniffs, taking in the scent of his excitement and the youngest already felt himself start to purr even before Ni’s tongue began licking his entrance. This was an entirely new experience for San, and he found he liked it a lot, especially when his mate’s tongue slipped into him, tasting him.

Each lick into and along his slit brought shivers up his spine, and his song grew louder. The female impulses were unfamiliar to him, but the pleasure remained the same. The _need_ still plagued him. Already he wanted climax. Now.

But his mate continued working to ensure he was properly moist and lubricated, coating him with saliva to add to the fluids already provided by his body. Only when San began pushing back into his face with an impatient whine did Ni pull away and lean over him to bite into the base of his neck.

This time, there was no fear from San, just pleasure as the pain erupts from the teeth sinking into his scales and flesh. He held still, keeping them steady as Ni positioned himself. He felt folded wings wrap tight around his waist, pulling him against the other dragon’s body. Their tails twined around each other’s, and San felt his partner begin to rub against him. They continued to sing to each other, arousing themselves further as Ni grinded against him.

Yes, San thought. This felt right. This felt good.

Especially when Ni’s erection began to emerge from his slit, both barbed hemipenes searching along his groin region until the tip of one hooked onto San’s waiting entrance. San felt himself grow curious, wondering what this will feel like as he leaned against his mate, and Ni needed no encouragement to give a powerful, rather violent thrust. His hemipenis shoved inside San’s cloaca ruthlessly, slipping into and spreading the virgin walls of his female organ.

San shrieked, his claws digging into the ground as he’s penetrated for the first time. He didn’t know what to expect from it. It was painful, but it felt right. Natural. Yes, he wanted more and he functioned only on lustful instincts as his walls squeezed around the member. He heard Ni’s growls of pleasure as he did this, San growling back. He felt the teeth dig deeper into his flesh as Ni slid back out before shoving back in with force.

A hiss escaped San’s throat, his vision starting to grow hazy with pleasure, his legs bracing against each thrust. He felt Ni’s tails tighten around his own, and the teeth on his neck removed themselves before biting lower into his side. Talons slash into the scales of his left thigh, digging in to gain purchase for his mate to drive in deeper.

The pain felt so good. He wanted more of it, and he turned his head to bite into his partner’s neck. He knew his mate liked it as rough as he did, a pleasure common among their kind, and he shook to tear into the scales. He felt Ni return this gesture by biting down even deeper into his side and almost ripping a chunk of flesh from him with his own shake.

At San’s muffled, but no-less ecstatic scream, Ni let go and bit into his neck as well, the two growling as pleasure coursed through both of them. The thrusts remained on a consistent rhythm through this, the unused hemipenis rubbing its length along San’s increasingly sensitive scales.

“Oh, yesss~,” San hissed in a breathy voice, letting go to let his tongue hanging out as he leaned his head against his mate. “Keep going, Brother Ni, please-” He yelped when the barbs on the hemipenis sprung up, stabbing into his insides.

Okay, as much as he enjoyed pain right now, THAT pain did not feel good _at all_ and it snapped him out of his lustful daze for a moment. He felt Ni release his grip, heard the snarls as his partner spoke directly into his ear. 

“_Alpha_ Ni,” he demanded with a snarl, his glaring eyes sharp and intense. He thrusts in deeper, just to stab the barbs into San again. “I’m your alpha now.”

“Alpha…?” San whimpered in confusion, staying frozen to avoid anymore damage to his vagina. “But Brother Ichi-” He yelped again as Ni tore more into his walls, his brother’s teeth sinking into his muzzle and tearing his scales with a shake.

With that reprimanding action, Ni continued to snarl at him, his words venomous yet still dripping with lust. “Ichi isn’t here. You’re _mine_.”

“I… I’m yours,” San agreed in a whine. “I’m yours, Alpha Ni…”

He heard Ni growl with satisfaction, drawing pleasure from those words, and San felt his tongue flick onto his scales teasingly before he lowered the barbs. But he doesn’t resume his thrusts, continuing to lick the younger dragon, trailing across his throat and neck. After a moment, he bit again into San’s neck just behind the horns.

San cried out, his body flooding with lust once more. He whined, wanting Ni to keep going. The _need_ was intense now. He never did take a slow build-up well, always wanting immediate gratification. If it was up to him, it would just be orgasm after orgasm as fast as possible. But although he had his own body now, he found he still wasn’t in control. But he can try. He pushed back against his mate, rocking against him so as to get that delicious friction. He began panting, speeding himself up to try to achieve climax NOW. His mate certainly seemed to enjoy this as his breaths too become heavier and his body twitched with the urge to thrust. But Ni caught himself and brought the barbs back up to punish his mate. San let out a loud whimper, as he’s stopped from continuing, denied his orgasm.

“Don’t fuckin’ rush me, bitch,” Ni growls at him.

“Br- _Alpha_ Ni, please…” San responded desperately, trying to resist his urge to continue rocking against him. “Don’t stop. I need your seed. Give it to me!” He cried out again, as Ni took advantage of his hold to slam San’s head into the ground. Dirt filled his nostrils and clung to the saliva around his mouth. The youngest squirmed, but this earned another slam.

But the worst punishment of all, Ni had pulled out all the way! San cried out in despair, trying to push back against him to get his mate inside of his cloaca again. He felt so empty now! But he felt Ni’s foot move onto his lower back and pushed him down to the ground all the way.

“Please…” San continued to beg, shaking with want and frustration. “Come back inside… Cum inside. Finish me!”

“Shut up!” Ni snapped at him. 

After a moment of San laying there, whimpering and moaning softly, he felt his mate let go of his neck and hovered his snout over the spines of his neck. He wasn’t touching but letting his hot breath wash over the golden scales, each one earning another shiver of pleasure up San’s spine. The former left-head soon realized what his brother has done. He gave him a sample of what to expect, letting him know the pleasures of having him inside, before taking it away from him and going back to the teasing. Ni never failed to find ways to torture him...

The older wyvern’s tongue flickered out, continuing to tease San, earning another whine. Why did he have to do this? San learned his lesson, and just wanted that full feeling of penetration back. But the younger dragon stayed still and as quiet as he can be, despite his pent-up frustration. Maybe if he behaved, his mate will reward him.

San heard his partner growl softly in a pleasant fashion, and felt him rub both his members onto his lower back, one of them wet with his fluids. San felt a jolt up his body from the contact, wanting to push against those wonderful organs. But he wasn’t sure if he was allowed. He hissed softly in building frustration before speaking very softly, not wanting to aggravate his brother. But he can’t take it!

“Alpha Ni. You know I live to please you, and ask for little.” Damn, why are words so hard right now? “But... if you can let me just... just...” He hesitated a moment, having felt the rubbing come to a halt and he looked over at his mate, worried he was growing aggravated. But it doesn’t seem to be the case. Ni continued to tease him with his tongue without falter, following the spines down his back before his head was low enough to start teasing himself, trailing his forked tongue along his barbed shafts. His eyes darted up to meet San’s as he did this. The younger dragon watched, drooling a bit more as he watched the second-in-command, -his new Alpha-, lick the vaginal fluids that coated his member.

His breaths quicken and his voice softened even more but just as lustful. “How do I taste?”

Ni lets out a rumbling groan and he gave San a rare smirk. The lust in his eyes fueling his own. “Find out for yourself.”

At this invitation, San felt his eagerness sky-rocket and he snaked towards the two members, glancing at his superior. Ni was still smirking, moving his head to give the younger dragon room. Refocusing his eyes back to his mate’s hemipenes, his tongue slides out and runs down the fluid-covered penis, from tip to base. He can feel it throbbing against his tongue, and heard his mate hiss in pleasure. San returned it with a soft growl, his tongue savoring the flavor of his own fluids, and of his mate.

He felt Ni bite into his neck again, forcing out another whine from San as he shudders in pleasure. He was in bliss as he tended his mate’s erection, his tongue exploring each barb he came across as he moved from tip to base to tip again. He felt he was doing good, when his mate couldn’t hold back a few thrusts against his snout and back. San was reveling at the sensation of his brother’s teeth piercing deeper through his flesh, the feeling of warm blood trailing down his scales to drip down onto his back.

“That’s enough,” Ni told him suddenly when a few more thrusts escaped him, but San didn’t want to stop.

“Let me-”

“That’s enough!” he repeated with a snarl. He shook his head savagely, tearing skin right off. San screamed, the agony wonderful. It distracted him from his task, and Ni grabbed his horn and threw him aside. San felt his mate’s tails lift his own, and knowing what was coming, the youngest felt his disappointment leave him and he braced himself for the impact.

Ni shoved violently back into San’s cloaca, with both members this time. San shrieked again, his walls stretched to the limit. He never felt so full, and for a moment he was glad his own hemipenes have been disposed of; he could imagine himself bursting if he had to contain two sets of them inside. As he grew used to the sudden change in girth, he turned to bite into his mate, hearing him grunt but he wasn’t pulled away. He tasted blood as it flowed down his throat, delicious to his tongue, and he shook as viciously as he could muster.

He was rewarded as he felt his mate thrust against him, with force enough to push him forward. He braced his wings harder against the ground to steady himself. Another thrust and he began growling as his eyes closed, trying to lose himself in the pleasure. He felt his mate’s talons tear into his wing membrane, felt his teeth clamp down onto his shoulder. The violence between the two was only growing more intense with each passing moment, their black blood staining the ground around them.

The reason for Ni cutting off San’s oral administrations became clear: he was close to climax. His thrusts were getting stronger and faster, pushing deeper and deeper until he was in as far as he could go, their slits touching and-

San cried out when he felt his mate hit a spot in his oviducts, an unexpected shock of almost agonizing pleasure coursing through him. “Right there!” he screamed without thinking to encourage his mate. “Don’t stop! Please!”

He heard another snarl from Ni and was worried for a moment that his mate would do something else to torture him. He can’t handle anymore of that, and he swears that he will pounce on his mate to milk him of every last drop if he had to! He’ll endure the consequences if it meant release! Instead, he tried to encourage him to keep going by squeezing his members, rocking back against each one of his strokes. He bit into one of his mate’s wings, tearing into the membrane.

Ni retaliated by shoving him off, teeth digging into his throat. San couldn’t breathe and not just from the strangulation. He was drowning in growing ecstasy, each of his mate’s thrust slamming into that delicious spot. It was almost too much to handle.

When Ni released his hold on his throat, San immediately bit into him, tearing into him as the pressure within grew unbearable. He felt his mate rip into his scales in return and it finally pushed him over the edge.

His body suddenly stiffened, pushing into mate as hard as he can. Shudders flooded over his legs and lower body uncontrollably as his teeth tightened into flesh and muffled the piercing shriek erupting from his throat. His walls contracted mercilessly upon both members, effectively taking Ni down with him. With a final hard slam into San’s cloaca, warm seed erupted from both hemipenes, coming wave after wave to fill the young dragon, who took his load eagerly.

A wonderful sense of warmth and bliss overtakes San as his climax subsides. Left panting, San released his bite from Ni’s flesh, saliva and blood dripping from his open maw. He purred heavily in the afterglow as he rested his head and neck on the ground, feeling Ni’s heavy weight over his back. His mate does not release his grip, nor does he pull out even when the last of his seed enters San’s body. No, as is customary in their kind, they will stay joined together for the entirety of their 24 hour-long copulation and Ni had no intention of leaving the warm moist pocket. His barbs rose up to fasten him in place and to discourage San from even thinking of trying to get away.

As if the youngest had any intention to. Even when he heard the possible threat of wingbeats fast approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is still under construction, so it'll take a bit longer to put up. I hope you guys get at least some enjoyment out of this in the meantime.


End file.
